Yugi's funky trip
by Vegetachick91
Summary: if you want put a vote for a couple(s) cuz there will be different changes in this fanfic for couples (Yami/?, Tea/Grandpa, Joey/Mai, Serenity/Kaiba (hopefully), Isis/? so cast your votes on who should be the couples in my fic, that means I NEED YOUR HELP
1. CHAPTER ONE: ONE CRAZY DAY

Vegetachick91:hello readers this is going to be my first fan fic .... and I'm the sister of ryoko85. Ryoko85 : any ways let's start that story. Sonic, hello how was your mournin in the moon? said Vegetachick91 Sonic: what do you think Ryoko85: you had a good time.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
CHAPTER ONE: One crazy day.  
  
One Day Yami Yugi was Dueling Old Rex Raptor but already lost before I could tell you.  
  
A man wit dog ears: Yami Yugi I challenge you to a duel...(I hope I can pull this off.) Yami Yugi : first I would like to know your name  
  
Man: my name is Inuyasha  
  
Yami: you mean the man that's after Jewel shards  
  
Inuyasha: yep, now time to duel  
  
Yami: why do you need to duel me for, I thought that you after the Jewel (cut off)  
  
Inuyasha: because you have a Jewel shard........  
  
Yami: where?  
  
Inuyasha: inside that thing.  
  
Yami: inside my millennium puzzle!!!!!  
  
Inyuyasha: can you give it to me?  
  
Yami: fine but I want you to take me home quick cuz I am having a sleep over party and the next day were going to florida for a vacation  
  
Inuyasha: what do you mean?  
  
Yami: just take me there!!!!!  
  
Inuy: fine but I have to take some friends ok *************************************************************************** At yugi's house.  
  
Tea: where is yugi oh dear .. ( Faints like an idiot )  
  
Bakura: what an idiot how can yugi stand her -.-  
  
Yami : hello all  
  
Tea wakes up:oh yugi I thought you were gdhnfjdkgnfjkgnjkfngjkhjknbkjhvjkbhnfjvbhjkgndkbvfnjkngjkfdnvtkvbnkjbnfkjvbn fkjbndbjknbgfkjbnfkjbngkjb  
  
Bakura :and you said I was the bad guy (sarcastically)  
  
Tristen: finally weve had been waiting for you for a million years.  
  
Joey: who is the dog?  
  
Inuyasha: IM A MAN!!!!!!  
  
Yami: he's Inuyasha the Jewel shard hunter.  
  
Inuyasha: I brought my friends along with me if u don't mind  
  
Kagome: hi my name is kagome  
  
Miroku: HI  
  
Inuyasha: can we be with this sleep over party  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha you just met these people and now your gonna sleep wit them!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: sure  
  
Kagome: *-*  
  
Tea: oh yugi your so kind O_O  
  
Inuyasha: cool  
  
Kaiba (why did I come)  
  
Joey: let's have that party ^, ^  
  
All: yay exept Kaiba  
  
Joey: where's Mai?  
  
Yami: I don't know all I know is invited her  
  
Mai: im late god why am always late  
  
Joey: mai I thought you weren't comin `~`I was worried **************************************************************************** *************** All were trowing potatoe chips chocolates etc. at each other. Team Joey was winnin cause they were trowin ice cream at everyone. people in joey's team were :yami joey kaiba mai and inuyasha . Tea's team: tea bakura kagome miroku and grampa.after a while they started to watch "spider-man the movie" "dragon ball Z" "GT" "whose line is it any way" till it was time for  
  
Them to go to sleep room mates: Mai/Joey inuyasha/kagome tea/grampa miroku/kaiba (kaiba made a wall so they are not really room mates) and bakura/yugi (yugi hid his millennium puzzle away from him.)  
  
Mai and Joey were having the time of their lives wile Inuyasha and kagome were making out.and Grampa was wating for tea to sleep so you know what he wants to do.miroko is talking garbage while kaiba is pointing a gun toward him so he can go to sleep yugi eating a bunch of chocolates and bakura is sleeping. **************************************************************************** ****************** Next day.  
  
Yugi: I better go wake everyone up (first he woke up bakura then he told bakura to go make breakfast for everyone since yugi thinks he is a good cook then he woke Mai/Joey not a nice seen then Inuyasha/kagome then miroku/kaiba miroku barely made it then tea/grampa Yami:grampa you must have had fun last night **************************************************************************** ***  
  
Everyone was ready then they went to the airport exept grampa he had to stay home since yugi could not trust him any more They met up with malik/ishizu.  
  
In the airplane E - - - Seat# 10:Mai/Joey/Inuyasha/Kagome Seat# 11:bakura/ yami/isis/malik Seat#13miroku/fat man/fat man/ fat woman Seat#14kaiba/serenity/vegetachick91/ryoko85 (were boared) They landed  
  
Kaiba: where did you get the money to afford to rent those movies food plane trip and this hotel with a sauna, hot springs, Jacuzzi, flat screen tv, in door pool, and a gamecube with games and flat screen computer?  
  
Yami: your money before I woke you up  
  
Kaiba : WHAT!!!!???????YOU BITCHASSFUCKER$%^&*() ********************************************  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
VEGETACHICK91: SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT  
  
HAMTARO: LOVE IT  
  
STAY TOON I SMELL THE NEXT CHAP IS COMING 


	2. Chapter 2: Livin’ la dia loca! Living t...

VegetaChick91: Hello hello hello I AM BACK.....(man, they probably pissed at me! For taking so long!) Audience: HEY WHAT TOOK YOU!!! VegetaChick91: Hey at least I am still alive! Audience: Yeah yeah sure sure! Hamtaro: I'm her assistant!!!! YAY!!! I am sure that this chap will be better than the last!!!! Ryoko85: How on earth did we get a hamster??? Sonic: For my Girlfriends! Vegetachick91: How did Sonic come to our house? Ryoko85: Ever since I came up wit that fanfic: "Sonic Comes to Battle City". Yami: What about me??? I live at your house too! Ryoko85: You are just too special for me. Sonic: Hey!!!! I need some recognition here!!!! Vegetachick91:Not me!!! I am way too special for Yami!!! Yami: And what is that supposed to mean??? Vegetachick91: It was supposed to mean that I am too good for you!!! Does that explain everything??? Or do I have to talk to you in Chinese??! Yami: uh... not sure... Vegetachick91: BAKA!!!! JISAMA!!! BAKAYAROU!!!(means idiot, BASTARD AND ASSHOLE in Japanese) Ryoko85: Don't forget that Sonic is also a BAKA!!! Sonic: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! All:gthgfhdghjrfjryfjhgkiukjgk (arguing) Hamtaro: uh.......on with the story?  
  
Chapter 2: Livin' la dia loca! (Living the day crazy!)  
  
All: (((o_o)))  
  
Hamtaro: uh what is the translation to bitch ass fucker??  
  
Yami: uh....do you really want me to answer that?  
  
Hamtaro: YES!  
  
Yami: uh..female.....dog......uh.....wee wee.....in..butthole.  
  
Hamtaro: oh!!! That explains!! I now know new words!!!! I'll teach my ham hams back at the club house...BYE! (runs away)  
  
Yami: COME BACK YOU RAT!!!!!(((o_o)))  
  
Hamtaro: too late!!!!!!! (runs fast and far to Ny that you cant see him anymore....vanish finito!!!)  
  
Kaiba: Yami, you are so gonna pay all the dough back to me.or they'll be an easier way.  
  
Yami: what?  
  
Kaiba: You go back to California and don't come back to FLORIDA! Or.  
  
Yami: OR WHAT?!  
  
Kaiba: You leave Serenity and me in our own room.ALONE! Where it is peaceful, quiet, dark.WITHOUT YOU!!!!  
  
Yami: ok.at least I don't owe you a million dollars.  
  
Kaiba: WHAT?!  
  
Yami: I'M LEAVING I'M LEAVING!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: TO THE POOL!!!!  
  
Everyone: YEAH!!!!!!  
  
Yami: But first we have to put our luggage inour rooms, eat, take a bath and get our swimsuits!  
  
Everyone: BOO!!! (they start throwing their luggage at Yami and the put their swimsuits quikly and they ran out to the pool)  
  
Yami: NO!!!!!! LUGGAGE PILE ON ME!!!! GET THEM OFF!!!!!!!....uh guys? Uh..hello? ANYONE THERE!!!??? Please.....don't leave me alone.....i am scared...HELP ME DAMMIT!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: uh......are you.claustrophobic?  
  
Yami: NO DAMMIT!  
  
Kaiba: in that case. (throws yami into hotel room and throws the luggages on top of him)  
  
Kaiba: FOLD THOSE CLOTHES NICELY!!!! AND ANOTHER THING..TAKE A BATH! CUZ YOU STANK!!!!! AND PICK THE NICEST ROOM ESPECIALLY FOR ME AND SERENITY!!! SEE YOU LATER!!!!  
  
Yami: KAIBA!! NO!! WAIT!! WAIT!!!!  
  
Kaiba slams the door shut and leaves a surveillance camera so that he can spy on Yami to see if isnt doing his job as told.  
  
Back at the Pool.  
  
Mai: YAY!!!!!!!!!!! (playing volleyball in a hoochie bikini and Joey drooling at her)  
  
The teams are still the same.  
  
Butt-ler: Master Kaiba what would you like???  
  
Kaiba is massaging Serenity's back and enjoying the view of the sun.  
  
Kaiba: Yes, Butt-ler.  
  
Butt-ler: I'll take notes.  
  
Kaiba: I want: Pizza from Domino's, Cake, Ice Cream, Chocolate, Burger King, I want you to close down Mac Donalds (A.N: no offense I hate their food but I like their nuggets and ice cream, but sometimes their nuggets smell like fart.) and make it "EAT KAIBA!" (((^_^))) and I also want: Chinese take out, Cookies, and last but not least! 2000 packs of Duel Monsters cards for each of my friends except Yugi, he only gets one!  
  
Butt-ler: Anything else.sir?  
  
Kaiba: Yea! (whispering) get me sexy clothes for Serenity, chocolates, a big I LOVE YOU AIR BALLOON! And order to make a private airplane for me and her called: SERENITY AIRLINES!!! A Jacuzzi, a bottle of pink champagne, and a late Valentine card and finally..an engagement ring!  
  
Butt-ler: Anything else?  
  
Kaiba: Yea!  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Butt-ler: more notes!  
  
Kaiba: Let's see. more lotion so that I can massage her better! The ones that cost $50.99 at the dollar store!  
  
Back with Yami.  
  
Yami splits into two so it is Yugi and Yami.  
  
Yami: Yugi, do work!  
  
Yugi: WHAT?! YAMI!!  
  
Yami left.  
  
Yami: all done. I am finally going to the pool.  
  
Yami heads to the pool.  
  
Inuyasha: Yami, you folded all the clothes like Kaiba told you to?  
  
Yami: oh yeah.took care of that!  
  
In hotel room  
  
Yugi: YAMI I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!  
  
Back to pool.  
  
Tea: Let's play spin the bottle!!!  
  
Mai: no!! Truth or Dare!!  
  
Serenity: No! 7 minutes in Heaven!!!  
  
Kaiba: YESS! WHATEVER SERENITY SAID!! 20 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!!!  
  
Serenity: uh.Seto, I only said 7 not 20.  
  
Kaiba: Doesn't 20 sound good to you???  
  
Serenity: but that's not how you play the game.  
  
Kaiba: How about we play it my way then. To..30 minutes in heaven!!!  
  
Serenity: now you just killed it!  
  
Kaiba: I know, cuz I love You!!!!  
  
Mai: Killed it even more.  
  
Tea: ok let's play 7 minutes in heaven!  
  
All of sudden the orders that Kaiba made to the Buttler came.  
  
Kaiba: Hey, my packages are here!!!!!....except the airplane..HEY!!! DON'T LAND IN THE POOL!!!!!!!  
  
The hot air balloon with Grampa in it just landed on the roof of the hotel.  
  
Kaiba: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: kaiba yami made me do all the work and none for him  
  
Kaiba: is that right then I will not let him eat any of the food I bought for Seren.I. Mean for you guys. And serenity a million dollers  
  
Yugi/yami: grampa what are you doing here.......  
  
Serenity: I got a better idea! than that we can all pick up the food and then we can put it in the hotel then we can play 7 minutes in heaven !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For real Kaiba, you would give me all that money?! $_$!!!!  
  
Kaiba: YES!!! For my one and only sweetheart!!!  
  
Grampa: Oh Tea!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: (acting stupid) Yes..Grampie!?  
  
Grampa: did you miss me???  
  
Tea: OH.NO!  
  
Grampa: ok I'll go back to California (takes a taxi to nearest airport and takes airplane to California)  
  
Everyone: Goodbye Grampa!.....Yay!!! no old man to bother us!!!  
  
Serenity: ok now let's play that game!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: yes whatever my sweet  
  
Serenity: awww...you shouldn't have! ^-^  
  
Yami: (((o_o)))....What the hell did I just miss??? Kaiba and Serenity???? What the? Kaiba wit emotions??? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Kaiba: you know what you just mist.... ..THAT IM GONNA GIVE YOU SO MUCH WORK THAT YOUR GONNA DIE TODAY!!!!!  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: I'll show you!!! Oh Butt-ler!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Butt-ler: Yes, Master Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Where is your dirty laundry? Especially your dirty gym socks!  
  
Butt-ler: oh those! Why, Master Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: I want you to bring those to little Yami here so that he can wash them for you. You can take the rest of the day off. Yami will be my servant for the rest of the day.  
  
Yami: WHAT?!!!!! KAIBA!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Servant! Get me pepsi!  
  
Yami: NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: I want cake!  
  
Yami: NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: I want lots and lots of junk food!!!  
  
Yami: NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: I need a mirror. Get me one!  
  
Yami: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Hey servent Yug, get me all the bb king orders pronto!  
  
Yami: Joey! How could you!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: get me all the food that is in the fridge!  
  
Yami: You too?!?! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: I need more lemonade!  
  
Yami: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: get me deodorants after I have been sitting with those fatsoes almost forever!  
  
Yami: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( smells Miroku...sniff..sniff..oh shit!!!!!!!!!...you f****** SMELLL!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Yami begins to make hurling disgutsting noises.  
  
Tea: I need a fruit salad please.  
  
Yami.............(I can resist that order.....DAMN!!!!!!!)  
  
Kaiba: and you will have to say master Kaiba for the rest of the day !!!!!..UNDER STAND!!!!!!!!!!!! MY SLAVE.  
  
Yami: yes master Kaiba (getting pissed) WHATEVER YOU SAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: That's better. Now let's go play that game!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: game time.(evil smile) (who am I gonna kiss for 7 whole minutes.let's see.Mai, Serenity, Isis, or Tea, or Kagome.he he he he he he..)  
  
Tea: (I hope it's Yami!)  
  
Mai: (It better be Joey!)  
  
Serenity: (it probably be me and Seto)  
  
Kagome: (Inuyasha..I hope its him...)  
  
Inuyasha: I don't want to play! (Inuyasha is sitting on the diving board)  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY! SIT!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha breaks through the diving board and lands in the swimming pool really hard making a big crater under and big huge tidal wave that it pushed everyone out of the pool.  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami, Kaiba, Serenity, and Butt-ler: (((o_o)))....*sweatdrop*  
  
After all that big disaster they dried themselves up and went inside to play the game.  
  
Ryou comes in and sees his friends and new ones and boy is he happy to see them.  
  
Ryou: Yami! Yugi! Joey! Tristan! Tea! Long time no see!!!!  
  
Yugi: Hey Ryou (Bakura not Yami)! What's up!  
  
Ryou: I didn't know you guys like Florida!  
  
Yami: I brought us all here!  
  
Kaiba: Yeah right!and that was my money you just used up, asshole!!!!  
  
Ryou: *sweatdrop*.anyways, I am so glad you came here for vacation all the from California!  
  
Inuyasha is still in the swimming pool in the crater, if all of you wanted to know.  
  
Serenity: ok.lets play..who wants to start?  
  
Everyone: (It better be the one that I want!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Vegetachick91: So, how did you like it? Yami Bakura: I LOVE IT!!!!!!!! I WANT ALL OF THOSE WOMEN!! Ryoko85 punches Yami Bakura and he goes flying into the wall making a big crater..BOOM! Vegetachick91:...oooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh....that has got to hurt! Ryoko85: Yami Bakura! You player!!! Sonic: Whooohoooooo!!!!!! Ryoko85 qnd Vegetachick91: Where the hell did you come from?!!!!!! AGAIN!!! Sonic: oh yes!!!!!!!!! Yami: Hey! Don't forget that I am here! Ryoko85 and Vegetachick91: NO WE DIDN'T!! (both of them kick both Yami and Sonic to the moon) Hamtaro and the hamhams: hello bitch ass fucker Ryoko85: WHAT THE HELL DID THEY JUST SAY?!?!?!?! Vegetachick91:we'll its gonna be a long day with these cursing hamhams 


End file.
